Journy to Hallowvale
by Kenji Kishimoto
Summary: Journy to Hallowvale


Ever wonders what your imagination can do?

Join me as I explain a story line for a Runescape quest idea, tell me if u like it.

Once in a dark land centuries ago there lived 4 races of underground creatures; vampire's, skeletal werewolves, man eating zombies, and bone thrashing skeletons. Long ago these creatures fought for the underground lands who won u may ask, that is still unknown but I'm here to find out.

Meet the librarian Part 1: upon my research I have found many folk lore's about these marvelous creatures so now I am going to uncover this mystery that has been for many years a indecisive one and a mysterious one at that. I am but a poor man who lives in the library of HallowVale but no one believes these mystery's but me, I've asked everyone where they think it might be, but in my search I found a map to these creatures, I need a brave adventurer to go on this quest with me. It may even be you! Ha… maybe not you over there in the yellow shirt. But bare in mind that this is a parlous journey.

Finding the underground city Part 2: now we head east just part the valkyre's that lure for the blood of a human crawling on my knees to get past them I lurked past undetected. Now that I have made it to the entrance, I lay in wait for an adventurer to come by. (By this time you will already be there)

the secret of the creatures part 3: we look down the entrance and find its a long way down, we fasten our ropes and head below to the darkness or the underground cavern, along the way we set up lights. Now at the bottom he find 4 doors each one with a lock. Along the wall we see a old corpse, lingering from his side was a set of rusted keys, a red key, a brown one, a gray one, and a white bone key. We found the bone key fell apart in our hand; the red key fell to dust as we tried to pick it up, the brown key was fine but the gray one was rusted out of shape. We need to find replacements for these keys and fast, in my research I found the keys were also found in other places, bone key was from Karajuma, red key and gray keys are from Melzar's maze and so the adventure set off to fin the keys , while i stayed behind to find out what was behind the 4 doors.

The banned rooms of death art 4: I have found that behind each door there we a race of legendary creature's each more deadly then the last, we can only go through one door at a time, so we pick the bone door, the bone key fit nicely but we heard the rattle of bones as the door opened, they came in raging and moaning the clinging of the bones, we went into the room and found two deadly looking skeletons, they started at us then began to attack us one by one, we ran out the door and locked it for now. Next was the brown key we opened the door and we heard the loudest howl ever as the werewolves zombies and skeleton clawed their way out of the room. We looked in and saw a werewolf about 20 feet tall as he walked closer and closer leaving his foot print behind him dragging his 15 foot club. We locked the door after we started to raise the club in the air. Next was the gray key, as it opened the zombie crept near, we looked in and saw nothing but a pile of bones lying on the floor so we just shut the door. Finally was the red key was we open the door we felt it was wet, the door was made of blood. Then the vampire dragon's came out with the vampirians, both with the lust for blood. We looked in and found an 80 foot vampirian with a dragon with three heads. We escaped from the underground with our lives but behind us we heard the Wales, aches and bashes of the creatures making their way in.

Protect the City Part 5:They swarmed in through the city attacking and killing the citizens of HallowVale. we set out to slay a few of them but they kept multiplying ancient text said that both sides can create a army though forbidden magic we had to decide which ones were real and ones that weren't. the adventurer told me to stand back while he preformed a spell, he called it ice barrage. all of the creatures fell to the ground yet they all multiplied none of them were real.

Solving the mystery Part 6: if none of them were real witch ones are, we asked. Then it came to me, the creatures that stayed behind must be in control! But how to face them, the adventure said leave it to him and ran down the cavern. Good luck my friend.

Fighting the Boss's Part 7: (in view of the adventure) First I need to fight the skeletons they both fight side by side so ice barrage should do well. 3 minutes later they have fallen. Next is the werewolf perhaps i could find a save spot from him, maybe near the door, 10 ice bursts later he has fallen. Now for the zombies, hand-to-hand combat should do nicely but where is he, u skip him for now. Finally for the vampirian, pesky dragon hmmm... range works well. 3 minutes dragon is dead. now for the vampirian i tried hand to hand combat but all he did was suck the life out of me, safe spots, safe spots, 4 minutes he's dead. then i heard a loud clatter outside the doors and the dragon and vampirian merged then out side was a evil demon he leaped out side the cavern.

Final battle Part 8: To kill this demon I will need...let me try it said then the librarian as he transformed into a giant vampirian himself grabbed my staff and started to fight. All I could do was watch in awe as the demon was starting to fall before my vary eyes. Then the librarian hit the ground and my staff 10 feet away. I casted a few spells to freeze the demon but once I got my staff he attacked, powerful as it was it was somehow repelled, I looked up to see the librarian binding the demon with a powerful snare. He told me to cast blood rush, but I didn't know why. Then after that he through me a my staff and said one last hit should do it, as I stabbed it in the demon as far as it'd go the demon soon became ashes. The librarian rewarded me with 4 blue lamps; he said he doesn't need them anyway, as he turned back into a human. (50k in any stat over level 60, can't chose combats stats) and he gave me the spell the ancient creatures used and so I went off into the distant was it all a dream will I wake up or will this spell prove more dangerous then handy?  
THE END

To be continued in Death of HallowVale-


End file.
